


He'd Had His Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	He'd Had His Chance

He’d Had His Chance

Anon Prompt-Chris/Kerry jealous over Miles/Kerry? Please uwu

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Chris hated seeing this, watching them be so damn cute from across the room. He was stuck in the warehouse because his desk had been broken and there was a delivery guy in there right now, setting it up and they’d need to put his computer back in and all that so for the day, he was stuck listening to Kerry and Miles be sickeningly sweet to one another, wishing it was him in Miles’ place.

He wished it was him that Kerry kissed when they thought no one was looking, that he got to hold Kerry’s hand in the break room while they ate lunch. That Kerry would look at him with those same, adorable doe-eyes and say ‘I love you’ to him in that quiet voice, then he’d say ‘I love you too’.

But he had his chance.

And now it was Miles’.


End file.
